The Hacker of Santa Barbara
by chasezx3
Summary: Shawn Spencer had always thought that he could solve any case. But, this is not the case when a hacker, and possible terrorist, calls the President of the USA while giving a speech in Santa Barbara. Until he set out to find out who the Hacker of Santa Barbara is, and what he wants.


**Hello, this is the only story that I will actually attempt at continuing. Also, I would very much appreciate any suggestions/comments that anybody has. Last but not least, flames will be used to roast marshmallows. YUM**

**Summary: The Psych Company is called in on their toughest case yet, to track down a hacker who appears to have unimaginable power in the CU, computer underground, and has been revealed to reside in Santa Barbara.**

"Hurry up dude, we're going to miss it!" Gus said, quickening his pace, causing Shawn to do the same.

"Don't worry," Shawn consoled Gus, attempting to calm his nerves, "We aren't going to miss a thing."

"And how do you know that," Gus snapped, not realizing the Shawn would reply by saying that he is psychic. Seeing the stage, where the President of the United States of America was standing, giving a speech, praising the SBPD on their conviction rate.

"...Is that with the combined belief and support from the citizens of this great city, that this Police Department will maintain its high conviction rate and ensure that justice will always be served." The President said, "Thank you, and God bless these United States of..." Having been interrupted by his cell phone suddenly ringing, the President brought it up to the podium and declined the call. "Sorry about that folks, just an unscheduled call. Now, as I was saying before. God bless these United States of..." His phone ringing again, causing him to stop and Shawn to snicker, which caused Gus to elbow him in the side.

The President was about to press decline, when the screens behind him, which were supposed to be showing a fluttering American Flag, shifted to a black background, with text saying 'Answer the phone, Mr. President.'

Following the directions on the screen, the President, Barack Obama, answered the phone, and asked three questions, "Who are you, what do you want, and how did you get my phone number?

All of the audience were shocked when a young voice, that no-one recognized, poured over the speakers. "If you do not mind, I will answer your questions in a non-linear, non-subjective way. Going from least interesting to most interesting. Now, the least interesting one is how I got your number. The answer to that sounds very simple, but is not really as simple, actually its the opposite of simple. Anyway, I got your number by hacking into the White House and breaking ten layers of 100 bit encryption. Which was not a walk in a park, more like trying to defuse a bomb with nail clippers. One wrong move, and it blows up in your face. You know what, forget the nail clipper part, that is just overkill."

"Who are you," The President demanded again.

"Ahh, that is the most interesting thing, so that goes last," The Voice reprimanded, "The second most important question, this one may not even count as important. But it will shock you to your core. What I did all of this hard work for, is to ask you one question. Just one."

"And what is this question?" the President asked.\

"I bet it's about nuclear launch codes," Gus conspired.

"No way," Shawn said, "If he wanted to launch a nuke, he would've just hacked into it."

"The question. One that no one in the audience will expect, is" The Voice said, building the suspense, "How was your day, Mr. President?" The question caused the President, and all of the audience, including Shawn and Gus, to do a double take.

"What!?" The President nearly shouted, "You did all of that hard work just to ask me a simple question!?"

"Yes, which brings me to who I am, " The Voice said, "I am somebody who is so confident in his abilities, and who has enough skill, that he committed several federal felonies, just to ask you a simple question; how was your day. Also, just because I know the procedure, I am warning whoever will analyze my voice that it is impossible to connect mine to somebody else. I chose my user name because of that fact. The man with dozens of voices. Dialeckt"


End file.
